lavenderfandomcom-20200214-history
Twin Connection
''Twin Connection ''is the third chapter of Book 1 of Lavender and third overall in the series. It was released on February 24, a week after the two part premiere chapters. Vanny Serenity and Nhan Serenity's backstory are in this chapter. With the help of a psychiatrist, Sydney remembers something that connects orphans Vanny and her twin brother, Nhan to the murder of her father, George Frost. Along with Tony, Alex and Christine, the four are fast on the trial to figuring out what really happened. Could Sydney finally put George's murder to rest and find out what really happened? Also, Vanny and Nhan's past is visited. What hardships did they have to endure through their life after running away from the orphanage? Wattpad exclusively debut this chapter. Chapter Content Vanny & Nhan Flashbacks In December 2010, Nhan Serenity and Vanny Serenity are on a small boat in the ocean, but their boat flips over in the huge storm causing waves to crash into their boat. Some time back, the two are running away from police officers in the forest and eventually begin camping out. The two collect food to survive in the forest and use wood planks to create a boat, where Vanny expresses her plans to go to New Zealand. Present Time Sydney Lavender has locked herself in her room as she feels guilty after remembering she was the one who murdered George Frost, but does not know on what to do with this revelation. She finally leaves the room and hugs Alex Blackthorne. At a hospital checkup, the nurse Natasha McValerie reveals that Sydney's health results were very healthy and that there was no brain damage of any kind, making her memory loss a strange occurrence. Sydney goes to Christine Chamberlin's house and they look through a photobook, where Christine reveals that she previously dated Alex before her disappearance. When leaving for her therapy session, she bumps into Christine's dad, Miggy Chamberlin who suspiciously talks with her for a brief moment. Alex tells Tony Blackthorne to go easy on Sydney, and he retorts by saying that he dated his own half sister. Sydney meets up with Sister Amanda, her therapist at the Ravenled Orphanage who performs Hypnotherapy to try to help retrieve some of her memories back. Outside waiting, Christine receives a text message and leaves. Driving, she almost crashes Michelle Lesley, who talks to her and makes cryptic comments about 'A' before dashing away. Sydney remembers a conversation with her father and remembers the Serenity twins hiding out in the house at the time. Returning home, Christine reveals 'A' sent her a photo of a nude photo she had sent Tony a while ago and black mailed her. Alex reveals that he remembers the Serenity twins talking with George Frost a while back and that they were orphans. They go to Jake's Pies where they were last seen and find out the twins had been arrested earlier. Sydney and her friends bail the twins from jail, who reveal they were stealing pasta from George at the time as they were hungry and saw Sydney running out with a knife, which piles on the evidence that she was the one who killed George. Sydney tells them to return to the orphanage. Walking home, Vanny stops Nhan and tells him to leave and call a number she left for him, while she runs off. Miggy is at home, talking with Michelle who takes out a pendant from a brown bag and hands it to Miggy. Michelle asks him when he's giving her what she wanted in return for the pendant, and he tells her that she'll get her reward next week and that "they" are going to be very happy. At a police station, Vanny walks up and tells the police she knows who killed George Frost. Back at home, Christine and Sydney both get a text message from 'A'. Cast Members *Britt Robertson as Sydney Lavender *Vanny Lao as Vanny Serenity (Debut) *Nhan Nguyen as Nhan Serenity (Debut) *Amanda Gountras as Sister Amanda (Debut) *Christine Sanico as Christine Chamberlin *Jake Walker as Jake McValerie (Debut) http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/42915766844/jakes-pies-setting *Michelle Kittikhoun as Michelle Lesley *Tony Nguyen as Tony Blackthorne *Alex Ham as Alex Blackthorne *George Hosking as George Frost *Miggy Andrews as Miggy Chamberlin (Debut) *Natasha Serdar as Natasha McValerie (Debut) Cameos *Tin Ho as Tin Chamberlinhttp://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/42915860072/christines-family-in-twin-connection 'A' Messages Sent to Sydney and Christine I'm still here, bitches. Sorry for leaving you for so long unAttended! It's been so hard keeping up with all your lies and secrets, but I've finally caught up. Let the game of cat and mouse begin! Only thing is, I'm the cat. And you will ALWAYS be the mouse! Kisses, -A Sent to Christine photo of Christine attached How about this picture of you for the yearbook instead? -A Development Writing for the chapter had not begun as of August 6, 2012. Chapter was intended to only feature Vanny Serenity but was then later changed to feature both. Plot had been decided to introduce the two characters and on August 6, 2012, Kevin Pierce (Portrayed by Kevin Nguyen) had been included as part of the guest cast appearing in the chapter however as of January 24, 2013, he is no longer listed. As part of the series rewrites, this chapter was rewritten in January, 2013. The writer hopes to complete the second chapter the week leading up to the release of Wide Awake. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/41950950826/lavender-writing-progress. Twin Connection has been given a release date of February 18, 2013, a day after the release of the first chapter. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/41950807528/chapter-1-3-release-date-announced Amanda Gountras originally played Amanda Hunter however will now play a new character named Sister Amanda, a nun working at an orphanage. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/42036105420/amanda-gountras-character-change Jeremy Sovereign, originally part of the main cast before being billed as cast, will not make an appearance in this chapter. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/42036515901/jeremy-sovereign-chapter-2 Writing on the chapter begun on February 13, 2013 and is expected to be completed on February 15, 2013. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/43004551210/twin-connection-writing-begins As of February 17, writing on the chapter had not been completed as scheduled due to the writer's other commitments. He hopes to have the chapter, as well as Reminiscent completed before the premiere of Wide Awake. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/43303147527/lavender-release-date-statement The chapter was 'complete' on February 21, 2013. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/43642289667/twin-connection-complete A new location for the story was developed for the chapter, Jake's Pies. Christine Chamberlin's family was written into the chapter, marking the debut of her father and little brother. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/42915860072/christines-family-in-twin-connection. The chapter was rewritten in 2014 and was expanded by 1,000 more words. Notes/Trivia *The title refers to the connection and bond between twins Vanny Serenity and Nhan Serenity. *Vanny Serenity and Nhan Serenity are Sydney's first two suspects of the murder besides herself. *Marks the debut of the Ravenled Orphanage and Jake's Pies. Sydney will also return to the Chamberlin Mansion and meet more of Christine's family. *According to the official summary, we will visit the Serenity Twin's past. http://readlavender.tumblr.com/post/43004551210/twin-connection-writing-begins *Vanny and Nhan were originally suppose to debut in this chapter, but debut in Wide Awake: Part 2 instead. *Steven Vickerie was originally credited for his role in 2013, though did not appear in the final work. Memorable Quotes References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes